Karybdus
Karybdus was a Necromancer. He was gray-eyed, with short gray hair, and wore armor made of bone and metal that gave him a bit of a reptilian look. He was well versed in necromancy, particuarly adept in the life tap technique, and always planned out his options in advance. Biography Early Service Karybdus was highly regarded by the Priests of Rathma. His deeds were regarded as examples of the ultimate dedication to the Balance. Over his years, his foes included tyrants, spellcasters, and demons, all of which he triumphed against. This included the Vizjerei Armin Ra. It was in preparation for this battle that Karybdus fashioned his armor. It was also a battle that he won. Within his order, he perfected many of the spells the priests used. He had some respect for Zayl, whose parents he had fought beside before he was even born, and whom he briefly resurrected after Zayl had accidentally killed them. By the year 1265, Karybdus was over 100 years old, his stamina and drive fueled by his desire to see Sanctuary in perfect balance. Over the years, he lost bits and pieces of his soul, but was able to replenish it from "those who no longer needed it." Still, Karybdus was disturbed. The Priests of Rathma had fought the forces of the Prime Evils for centuries in their bid to maintain the Balance. He believed that the priesthood's actions had pushed the Balance too far to the Light, and that a dark act had to be carried out to set the Balance right.Moon of the Spider Moon of the Spider Not long after the destruction of the Worldstone, Karybdus resurrected King Cornelius of Westmarch, in exchange for getting his son, Justinian IV, under his control, or at least, cooperating with his plan. Karybdus also worked with Aldric Jitan, a noble who hoped to rule Westmarch, to retrieve the Moon of the Spider. He was put off by the noble, especially after he'd destroyed several manuscripts from his own library, but accepted that Jitan was necessary for the completion of his plans. He knew that Jitan would get nowhere with the artifact, but leading him on, performed a ritual, releasing some of the Children of Astrogha from the object, which killed Jitan's men-at-arms who were standing nearby. All Jitan had to do was master the relic before the time of convergence with the moon. He also told him of an enemy, informing him that he could be a threat to Jitan's plans. The attack failed, but Karybdus at least learned that his foe was Zayl, much to his aggravation. He considered bringing Zayl into the fold, but decided against it, reasoning that Zayl was too loyal to the concept of the Balance the Priests preached to join him. Likewise, he had to deal with Jitan as well, who was pressing him on the issue of both the relic, and of Zayl himself. Karybdus soothed the noble's concerns on both issues. He abducted Salane Nasardo, a noble whom Zayl had been protecting, in order for the ritual to be conducted. He gave her half-hearted apologies for his actions, stating that the Balance had to be maintained. He took Salane to a hill overlooking Westmarch, where the ritual would be conducted. Zayl and Sardak Nasardo were able to save her, albeit at the cost of Sardak's life. It wasn't really a loss for Zayl however, for as Salane's brother, Sardak's blood would do just as well. Furthermore, the Children of Astrogha were able to capture Zayl and bring him to Karybdus. Zayl demanded to know what could have caused Karybdus to forsake the Balance, but as Karybdus explained, he was still dedicated to it, explaining his view on how his acts at Westmarch would correct the Balance. The ritual was conducted, and Astrogha himself was summoned into Sanctuary, killing Jitan, and using his body as a host. Karybdus offered to kill Zayl, but Astrogha wanted him preserved, and directed his minions against Westmarch. Karybdus planned to eventually betray Astrogha, but not after his minions had done their work. However, his plans went awry, as Astrogha decided to take Zayl as his host, for after all, a Necromancer in the thrall of a demon would be a powerful host indeed. Karybdus bided his time, realizing that he had underestimated Astrogha's influence within Sanctuary. Still, he'd let him take Zayl as a host for now. He secretly cast life tap—Astrogha could take Zayl's body, but he'd be a far weaker host than the demon had anticipated. Once the Balance was corrected, he'd send Astrogha right back to Hell. He was interrupted by Salane, who arrived to save Zayl, but Karybdus easily incapacitated her. However, she was able to return Zayl's dagger to him, which gave him the power he needed to resist Astrogha's attempts at possession. He turned the specter of a wendigo on him, which ripped out some of Karybdus's soul. Karybdus was harmed, but not slain; after all, this was not the first time his soul had been damaged. However, Salane plunged Karybdus's own dagger into the back of his neck. Karybdus clawed at the gaping wound, while Salane and Zayl were able to banish Astrogha. Karybdus cried out, in rage, claiming that the Balance may never be set right. Equally enraged, Zayl stabbed Karybdus with his own dagger, this time through the heart. He shoved his body into the portal that had banished Astrogha from Sanctuary. Trivia *Karybdus is possibly named after Charybdis, a monster from Greek mythology. References Category:Necromancers